This invention relates to a ventilating system of automotive vehicle and, particularly, to an assembly therein for conrolling the direction of air flow into a passenger compartment of the vehicle.
Air flow guide assemblies of this type are found predominantly at the dashboards of motor vehicles and generally include respective housing elements and ventilating grills consisting of a synthetic resin material. The ventilating grill comprises several slats snapped into a frame. In order to enable a change in the direction of air flow, the individual slats are coupled to each other by a connecting rod.
For ventilating air flow guide assemblies of this type, installation costs are high and the number of tools required for installation are numerous. Moreover, when the grill is turned, the slats thereof frequently project beyond the housing into the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved air flow guide assembly of the above-described type.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an air flow guide assembly in which the number of parts is reduced without adversely affecting the operation of the ventilating system.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an air flow guide assebly in which manufacturing and installation costs are decreased.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide such an air flow guide assembly which provides enhanced safety for passengers in the automotive vehicle.
Another, more particular, object of the present invention is to provide such an air flow guide assembly in which air deflection components never project beyond the housing of the assembly.